gotenfanboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rivals and Arrivals
Rivals and Arrivals Rivals and Arrivals is the first episode of the Tien Shinhan Saga and the eighty-fourth episode in the Dragon Ball series. The original Japanese title is "Mezase Budo Tenka-ichi!!" (めざせ武道天下一!!). The episode first aired on October 21, 1987. Summaryhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rivals_and_Arrivals&action=edit&section=1Edit Goku swims along, through the ocean. He asks some people in a boat where Papaya Island is, because he lost his way. The people point in the direction of the island, and Goku thanks them, swimming off. Meanwhile, in an airplane headed toward Papaya Island, Yamcha is looking forward to the World Martial Arts Tournament. Puar claims that Yamcha will win, but Krillin tells them not to forget about him. Yamcha promises to show the results of his 3 years of training. Bulma asks if they have forgotten about Goku. Launch (evil form) has the urge to hijack the plane, and Turtle (the sea turtle) tells her to resist it. Master Roshi seems to be in pain, and suddenly tells the stewardess that he has to go, which shocks everyone. The stewardess refuses, because they will be landing soon. Master Roshi tells them to hurry and land the plane. The stewardess nervously agrees and rushes off. The others pretend not to know Master Roshi. Goku has finally arrived at Papaya Island, and he is hungry. He climbs a tree, and eats some fruit. Some tigers are below, so Goku tosses some fruit to them. The tigers don't want the fruit, and they start attacking Goku (also tearing up the black gi he took from Shu, Emperor Pilaf's minion, 3 years ago). The plane lands at the Papaya Island airport. Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, Oolong, Turtle, Krillin, and Launch all impatiently wait for Master Roshi to return from the bathroom. Master Roshi returns, and says that he had a hard time getting it all out, which embarrasses the others. They all get into taxis, and leave for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Soon, they arrive in front of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Krillin says this brings back memories, and Yamcha agrees. Krillin and Yamcha sign in, and Master Roshi asks the registering man if Goku has arrived yet, but he hasn't. Krillin wonders what Goku is doing, and Master Roshi hopes he didn't forget that the World Martial Arts Tournament was today. Goku, as a matter of fact, is rushing along toward the tournament. Yamcha says that admission will soon end, but Bulma says Goku would never forget this day, as he looked forward to it. Launch wants to enter the tournament, but Turtle tells her that no weapons are aloud. Master Roshi secretly steps over to the register man, and tells him to sign in Jackie Chun. The register man is confused, and Master Roshi takes off his sunglasses to show that he is Jackie Chun. He tells the register man to keep it a secret, and he agrees, signing him in. Bulma says there are 5 minutes until admission ends. Oolong says Goku has failed them. Krillin asks where Master Roshi just was, and he lies that he was in the bathroom again. Suddenly, Master Shen, the crane master, steps up to Master Roshi, with his 2 disciples, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. They stare each other down. Master Roshi, "The Crane Elder? You're still alive?" Master Shen, "Offensive as always." Bulma and the others don't like Master Shen. Master Shen says he heard a silly rumor that Master Roshi's disciples did quite well in the last tournament, and has brought his own disciples to show them what real martial arts is. He adds that one of his disciples will win. He and Master Roshi start arguing, until Master Shen and his disciples walk away, having "better things to do." Bulma and the others just glare at them. Oolong says there is only 1 minute left until admission ends. Bulma tells Puar to turn into Goku and sign in. Suddenly, they are all happy to see Goku rushing in (now in a Tarzan uniform, meaning that he must have slaughtered the poor tigers). He happily greets them all, and Master Roshi goes to sign in Goku. Bulma asks why Goku is so filthy, and he asks if this is really Bulma. Master Roshi steps in, angrily asking why Goku didn't use the Flying Nimbus to get here. Goku says Master Roshi told him not to use the Flying Nimbus, so he could train. Oolong asks if Goku swam here. Goku, "Yeah, from a place called Yahhoy." The others are shocked, because Yahhoy is on the other side of the world. Master Roshi offers to take them all out to eat, since the fighting starts tomorrow. They happily agree, and Master Roshi realizes that he has no money left. He is about to tell them they shouldn't leave, but they are already walking away and talking amongst themselves happily. At a restaraunt, they all eat. Afterwards, they all walk out, satisfied with their meal. The owner is angered, since Master Roshi has no money. He promises to bring 500,000 zeni in 2 or 3 days, the owner agrees (geez, the old man must be pretty confident he's gonna win this thing. Strange though, the bill is never payed and you see them all eating at this restaraunt several episodes later). Goku asks Krillin if the training under Master Roshi was tough, and Krillin says it was the exact same as before, but they had to wear 100-kilogram turtle shells near the end. Master Roshi steps out, and Turtle asks if he had to use the bathroom again. Master Roshi, "Just shut up, will you? Say, how about we all go to the hotel and watch dirty vid… I mean relax!" Soon, at the hotel, they all play cards. After the game, Bulma and Launch leave to go to their own room. Master Roshi follows them in, as they undress. He asks if they need a bodyguard for the night, and they punch him out. Master Roshi steps back into his own room with a bloody nose, and tells the others that he is going to sleep . Later, as the others sleep, Krillin leaves the room, and starts jogging outside. Yamcha joins him, also being unable to sleep. They both agree to do their best tomorrow. They come across many others fighters training. The next day, all of the fighters have gathered at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha are happy to be back in the orange gis. Yamcha asks if Krillin thinks Goku seems to have gotten a lot stronger, and Krillin says it doesn't seem like it. Bulma and the others lean over the wall, wishing them luck. The Preliminary Rounds are about to begin, so the entire groups of fighters step into the building. Puar asks where Master Roshi is, and Bulma says that he is probably using the bathroom again. Inside the Preliminary Building, Master Roshi is back in his Jackie Chun disguise. Goku greets Jackie Chun, and vows to win this time. Jackie Chun says it seems Goku has trained a lot in the last years, and looks forward to their fight. Jackie Chun thinks to himself, "Hmm... I can not allow myself to lose to him. Little do the others know that I've secretly trained for the past 3 years...” An old priest welcomes them all to the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. The tournament will now be held every 3 years instead of 5 years. There are 182 participants this time. Goku eats during the speech, basically embarrassing Krillin and Yamcha. Kid goku bare footed.png|kid goku bare footed kid goku bare footed2.png|kid goku bare footed